


Wherever the Day Will Take Us

by BabyAce



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Jasper Deserved Better, Just Something I Wrote For My Baby Jasper, Mental Health Issues, Miss You Jasper, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Teen Angst, idk what this is, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyAce/pseuds/BabyAce
Summary: Jasper falls out with his best friend Alice, and she decides to go out on a mission with Bellamy, but everything goes wrong and Alice struggles to stay alive while Jasper is beyond broken.





	Wherever the Day Will Take Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am just very salty over the way Jasper's arc ended, so I created this as an alternative ending in an alernative universe, I guess, since it's my OC that I based off of myself, and named after myself because I am a pathetic Jasper stan who misses him... A lot...
> 
> Well, it's been 10 days since his death, and I thought I should upload it to honor him.
> 
> See you on the other side, goggle-boy.
> 
> We are apogee.

“Please just put it down.” Alice pleaded in her most calm, yet decisive, voice. She was sick and tired of Jasper’s behaviour. Ever since Maya had died all he had done was drink, and sure, she could understand that it was how he grieved, but it had gone too far. It had started with a few drinks, but as time past Jasper’s drinking had increased to atleast one bottle a day. She had tried to stop him, hell, they all had. But not even Monty, his best friend, his partner in crime -literally- could stop him.

So there he sat by the piano, reeking of alcohol and slurring on those toxic words that flew out of his mouth.

“Why should I?” he spat, his hazy stare drilling into her. “We are all going to die anyways.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to waste your life away by drinking so much that you can’t even stand straight!” she exclaimed, feeling how tears burned behind her eyelids as she pointed with her hands towards the intoxicated man in front of her.

Jasper glared at her, seeing how she was close to tears. He tried to swallow the burning rage that had begun to build up inside of him, for her sake, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t suppress all those emotions that continued to haunt him, drown him.

With one sudden movement Jasper slammed his fists into the piano, causing the instrument to let out a noisy whale that echoed through the whole camp. He looked back at Alice where she stood, startled with fear, but he couldn’t control himself, instead he stood up from the stool, swaying a bit on his jelly-like legs as he did so.

“Go!” he screamed at her. “Go away! Leave me alone! You can’t fix me anyways, so just go!”

His harsh words felt like a hard slap across her face. His words had hurt her, deeply. She didn’t want him to think that there was no hope for him to be happy again, because there was.

“Jasper-” she started to say with a weak, shaky voice, feeling how people around them stared at the heated scene playing out in front of them, but Jasper cut her off.

“No, I don’t want to hear it!” he shook his head as he took a swig from the bottle beside him. “Leave.” he said in a lower voice, looking down at the piano keys.

Alice crossed her arms, looking down at her feet. She knew that she couldn’t do anything. He was broken and there was nothing she could do about it. Atleast not now when half the camp was staring at them.

“Fine.” she said in a weak, shaky voice. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned around and walked away from him.

She sat down outside, by the wall, trying to contain the sobs that escaped her. She thought about Jasper, and how much he had changed since they first had met. His hair had still been long, and his face clean from all facial hair, only a few freckles speckled across his face. He wore those big  goggles she thought looked so cute on him. A special feature of his that she was always going to keep close to her heart.

She thought about how different he was today. His goggles were long gone, together with his long wavy hair and that adorable smile he used to wear. His face was no longer clean. Facial hair, dark circles under his eyes, and small bruises covered his once smooth face. He was like a whole another person, and she missed the boy with the goggles. The boy who was all smiles and jokes.

They had first met after Jasper had been speared through the chest. Alice had been there to assist Clarke as she took care of him, as well as keeping Monty company and comforting him when she needed to.

Alice didn’t expect to grow so attached to the Jordan boy, but then, she didn’t expect to be sent down to the ground either.

When he first opened his brown eyes and looked at her, she knew that she wasn’t going to leave his side, she didn’t want to. That was why she felt so relieved to hear from Jasper that he liked having her there in his presence. He liked being with her, and was deeply grateful for the help she had given him. He swore that he would stay by her side until he had returned the favour she had done for him.

But it had all seemed to have changed now. He didn’t want her help anymore, neither did he seem to want the love and support she had always given him. It broke her heart. It broke her heart thinking of how she was losing her best friend. He was slipping through her fingers, and there was nothing she could do.

_Wherever the day will take us._

That was what he had always said to her. They had never been the pair to make up plans beforehand, only letting the day choose whatever they did. They were always letting their spontaneous thoughts decide what was happening next, both of them thinking it was more fun that way. Every day was a new adventure, whether it was to get high with Monty, or having a war by throwing pinecones at eachother. But that was all history now.

She wiped away the tears from her face and stood up. Sitting there all day and crying over Jasper wouldn’t change anything. He was still going to hate her.

By the gate Alice saw Bellamy stand with Kane, discussing something. Telling by their facial expressions it was something important, sparking an interest in the girl who had previously been crying only a while ago.

She sprinted towards Bellamy and Kane, her curiosity beating her sadness. Once she stopped by Bellamy’s side both of the men turned to look at her.

“What’s going on?” Alice asked, her eyes continuously wandering between the two men. They exchanged a glance between eachother before Bellamy turned to look at her.

“It’s none of your concern.” his answer was stern, but she didn’t want to let it go. She wanted to help. She wanted to do something, anything, to get her mind off Jasper.

“I want in.” she said, putting her hands to her hips to demonstrate that she was serious, and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“No way.” Bellamy argued, shaking his head as he shifted his position, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s too dangerous.”

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at Kane who stood beside Bellamy, his gaze wandering between the two arguing kids.

“Kane, please.” she pleaded. He turned to look at her, his eyes roaming over her face as his furrowed eyebrows created a crease on his forehead.

“I don’t know.” he said after a while, his hand going up to caress his beard as his lips were pursed into a thin line.

“Oh, come on!” she exclaimed, and stomped her foot into the ground. “It’s not like I’m a little kid!”

She looked at Bellamy who was still standing with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at her with a stern expression.

“Let me come with you.” she said, refusing to give up.

Bellamy opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. He shot Kane a glance before looking back at her again.

“Like I said before,” he said, and rose his eyebrows. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I don’t believe you.” she shook her head, mimicking Bellamy by crossing her arms over her chest.

“We don’t have time for this.” Bellamy sighed in frustration and turned to look at Kane who was still looking like he was in deep thought. “I’ll go get the weapons.”

He turned around and started walking away when Kane suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

“Bellamy, wait.” he said, and placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “She might actually be useful.”

Alice looked up at Kane, her expression just as surprised as Bellamy’s. She had not expected getting either of their approval to go.

“Really?” Bellamy and her said at the same time. They exchanged a glance between each other before Bellamy walked up to them again.

“You can’t be serious.” Bellamy said, his eyes roaming over Kane’s face as if he was trying to detect a lie.

“I am.” Kane nodded, and gently pushed the girl forward towards Bellamy. “It’s the least they’d expect us to do.”

Alice had no idea what was going on, but she was happy over the fact that she had gotten Kane’s approval to leave the camp. Bellamy shot her a glance of annoyance before letting out a deep sigh.

“Fine.”

“Good.” Kane nodded approvingly. “Now go, tell her on the way.”

Bellamy nodded slightly before turning around to go get some equipment, gesturing to the excited girl to follow him.

Even though Bellamy had explained to Alice what they were supposed to do, she didn’t quite understand. Her mind was clouded with concern for Jasper, but what she could understand was that Bellamy and her were supposed to stop Echo from doing something bad.

“So, do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Bellamy asked, and looked over at Alice who was walking beside him, her eyes locked at the wet soil underneath them.

“What do you mean?” she asked, her gaze meeting his.

“Why are you here?” he looked at her confused expression, seeing how it slowly turned into a mix of sorrow and frustration.

“Because I want to help.” she said shortly, turning to look down at the ground again. She felt how Bellamy’s stare lingered onto her, but she tried to ignore it.

“I know you do.” Bellamy chuckled softly. “But this isn’t what you want to help.”

She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him again. She could see how he was seeing straight through her facade, making her feel anxious.

“I heard you guys.” Bellamy explained, adjusting his grip around the rifle he was holding.

“I think everyone did.” Alice said in a low voice.

Bellamy chuckled softly, not knowing what to say, and looked down at the ground. He burried his boot in the soil before slowly looking up at the girl who was trying her best to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

“So,” he hesitated, unsure if it was appropriate to ask. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Alice met his worried gaze, a soft smile slowly spreading across her face. The first tear rolled down her cheek, but she reached up to wipe it away with the back of her hand.

“I don’t want to trouble you, Bell.” she said, and shook her head as she looked down at the rifle she held in her hands.

Bellamy stood quiet for a while, unsure of what he was supposed to respond. He cared about her, of course he did, she was one of the delinquents. Of course he cared for Jasper too, he felt like Jasper was the little brother he never had.

“It’s no trouble at all.” he finally said. “Really.”

Alice continued to fiddle with the weapon in her hands, not even shooting Bellamy as much as a quick glance, but she didn’t have to; Bellamy could see how tears streamed down her face and dripped down onto her boots. He could see how troubled she was, and he understood her completely, for he too was worried about Jasper.

“I just-” Alice started, but interrupted herself. She sniffled and wiped away some tears from her face with the sleeve of her jacket before finally meeting Bellamy’s gaze. “I’m just so worried for him, Bellamy.”

“I know.”

He looked at her with eyes filled with sympathy, his eyebrows slightly furrowed and a frown pasted onto his face. Seeing her this devastated over something that was completely out of his control hurt him. He hated seeing the usually happy and lively girl like that. It just wasn’t her. She deserved better.

“I just don’t want to lose him.” she sobbed. “I love him so much, and he makes me so incredibly happy, but now it feels like he’s slipping away, and I can’t do anything about it.”

She started crying again, not really caring about holding up her facade in front of Bellamy. She shook her head and took a deep breath as she looked away from Bellamy’s intense stare.

“You’re not going to lose him.” Bellamy said quietly, feeling how tears started to well up in his eyes as he thought about losing Jasper.

“He genuinely wants to die, Bellamy!” she exclaimed, her voice loud, yet shaky. “And he has ever since Maya died!”

Alice looked at him, her eyes glossy and red from her crying as her jaw was clenched. She inhaled deeply and sniffled, wiping away some tears with her sleeve.

Bellamy’s heart sunk in his chest as he recalled the day when Clarke and him pulled the lever that caused Maya, and the rest of the people living in Mount Weather, to die. It wasn’t an easy decision to make, but it was for the best. Unfortunately it had caused Jasper to break down completely, and caused a ripple effect throughout all of his friends.

“I’m sorry.” Bellamy apologised with a low voice, looking down at his boot that was still half-burried in the wet soil.

Alice’s head snapped to look at the now teary-eyed Bellamy, realising that he was blaming himself for what happened at Mount Weather. Like he usually blames himself for everything bad that happens around them.

“No, Bellamy, it’s not your fault.” she said, taking a step towards him. The first move taken in a very long time. “You did what you had to do.”

Bellamy rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger before looking at the girl beside him. Her eyes were puffy and red, her eyelashes wet from all the tears she had shed. He couldn’t help but to think that she was keeping it together quite well, considering.

“I know Jasper probably won’t agree with that, but y’know…” she shrugged her shoulders and pursed her swollen lips, exhaling deeply.

Bellamy was just about to say something when the sound of a twig breaking could be heard in the distance. Both of their heads snapped towards the direction where the sound had come from, but neither of them could see anything.

“What was that?” Alice asked, her voice a shaky whisper. Her hands cramped around the weapon she was holding as she tried to calm her breathing.

“Be quiet.” Bellamy responded in a harsh whisper. He scanned the forest with his eyes like a hawk, but he still couldn’t see anything.

For a moment both of the armed kids stood completely still, their ears listening for whatever sound was about to come next, and their eyes warily searching for the slightest sign of movement.

What seemed to be out of nowhere a man, who looked like he belonged to the Ice Nation judging by  the white war paint on his face, rushed towards them. In the blink of an eye he had thrown a knife towards Alice. Luckily she managed to duck so that the knife hit a tree behind her instead.

Meanwhile Bellamy started shooting at the man, but the man’s reflexes were quick, and he managed to jump behind a tree without getting shot.

Alice was scared, and in shock over what had just happened. She turned around and stared at the knife that was burried deep within the large pine tree.

Bellamy, on the other hand, was completely focused, never letting his eyes wander away from the tree the man was hiding behind. His hands were cramping the weapon, his index finger resting on the trigger. He was prepared to shoot the man as soon as he made a move.

Without a sound yet another man snuck up from behind. Alice saw out of the corner of her eye how the other man aimed at Bellamy with his knife. Never had she reacted as quickly as she did in that moment. Screaming Bellamy’s name as she jumped in front of him, the knife striking her straight into the chest.

Bellamy turned around at the sound of her scream, and watched her as she fell down to the ground, blood already staining her blue shirt. He quickly shot the man that had thrown the knife before he managed to throw another one. Bellamy then turned around just in time to see the man behind the tree throw a knife towards him. He pulled the trigger and let bullets fly towards the man. The man finally collapses onto the ground, but not before Bellamy feels the knife strike his bicep.

After making sure there were no more men from the Ice Nation around, he dropped his rifle and fell down on his knees in front of the unconscious girl. Her face had already been drained from all colour, making her look like a ghost laying in the dark green moss.

He pressed two fingers to her neck, feeling a weak pulse beating against his fingertips. He let out a deep sigh in a mixture of relief over that she was still alive and distress over the fact that she was close to death because of him. He felt guilty over how he had let her come with him, even though he knew how dangerous it was for her.

With a groan he lifted her up from the ground, trying to ignore the immense pain he felt from where the knife was still stuck in his upper arm. But her life was his priority now.

Getting back to Arkadia was a great struggle. Bellamy tried to go as fast as he could, staying alert of his surroundings as he feared another attack. There were three times where he had almost dropped her unconscious body because of his hurt arm, but he used all of his strength to keep her close to his chest as his legs carried them forward.

Bellamy finally reached the gates of the camp. He used the last of his power to scream at the guards to open up the gates, and carry Alice towards medical.

“We need some help here!” he shouted as he entered the room. Heads turned to him, Abby amongst them. She rushed up and helped Bellamy put Alice down on a stretcher. Abby asked what had happened as she examined the wound in the girl’s chest.

“Oh God, Bellamy.” she exclaimed, and grabbed his arm with both hands, holding it in a steady grip. “You’re hurt too.”

“I’m fine.” Bellamy stated. “We need to focus on-” he began to say, but got interrupted by Abby shouting:

“Can I get some help here while I take care of Alice?”

Jackson walked up and took over Bellamy while Abby went back to Alice laying on the stretcher. He instructed Bellamy to sit down on a stretcher opposite from Alice’s while he took care of his arm. Bellamy’s full attention was on Alice, and everyone around her that was trying to keep her alive. He barely even noticed when Jackson pulled the knife out of his arm, only a small grunt escaping his mouth. It was when a lanky frame entered the room and stumbled forward that his attention broke from Alice.

“Where is she?” Jasper shouted out loudly, his eyes desperately searching for her.

Once he spotted her body lying unconscious on the stretcher he rushed forward, trying to push everyone away from where she was.

“Jasper,” Abby said, and grabbed his sleeve. “You can’t be here right now.”

“Like hell I can.” Jasper bellowed, pulling away from Abby’s grip around his arm, and pushing her away to come closer to the pale girl. He managed to get up to the stretcher and cupped her cheeks, his eyes roaming between the wound in her chest and her face, in distress.

Seeing Jasper so desperate and devastated made Bellamy’s heart sink in his chest. He had managed to put Jasper through even more pain than before. All because he had let her come with him on the mission.

Abby, who had been standing right behind Jasper as he stood by Alice, put a hand on his shoulder to try and console him.

“Jasper.” she said in a low voice. “You’ll have to back away if you want her to live.”

Jasper hesitated before nodding slowly, and letting go of her grey-like cheeks. He turned around while keeping his gaze on the floor, wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He took a deep breath and looked up, only for his gaze to be met with Bellamy’s. Bellamy could see how Jasper seemed to switch. His brown eyes, that were filled with tears and sorrow, changed into pure fury.

“You!” he exclaimed, pointing at Bellamy where he sat on the stretcher. He walked up to him, tears still beaming in his eyes. “This is all your fault.” he said with gritted teeth.

“Jasper, I-” Bellamy sighed, beginning to apologise, but Jasper cut him off.

“No! I don’t want to hear it!” he yelled, and threw his arms out. He looked around and saw that people stared at them, just like they had done earlier when he had fallen out with Alice. Jasper felt how they judged him, they were all thinking how he was just a drunken idiot. He exhaled and took a step closer towards Bellamy, his teeth gritted as he spoke in a low voice:

“Taking her away from me wasn’t enough for you, was it? You had to take Alice too, right? Because your goal is to kill everyone I love and care about.”

Bellamy shook his head, his mouth parting as he wanted to explain himself, but Jasper had already stormed out of the room. He looked towards the entrance where Jasper’s frame had disappeared, and let out a deep sigh, trying to blink away the tears that had begun to build up in his eyes.

“Don’t take what he’s saying seriously, Bellamy.” Jackson said as he finished binding Bellamy’s wound with a bandage. “He’s just drunk, he doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Bellamy shook his head and jumped down from the stretcher, walking away from the room to get some air. Everything that had happened was too much for him at the moment, and he needed a break from it all.

Bellamy was standing outside, kicking the ground as he thought about how he would take it if Alice died. What was he going to say to Jasper if she didn’t make it? Jasper was right, it was all his fault. It wasn’t Bellamy’s intention to kill Maya when he pulled the lever with Clarke back at Mount Weather, and it sure wasn’t his intention to get Alice killed. He only wanted to do her a favour. He knew how she wanted to get away from camp. He had spotted her sitting down my the wall, crying after she had fallen out with Jasper. Of course he didn’t want to harm her in any way, she was like a younger sister to him.

“Hey, what’s up?” he heard a mellow voice say from behind him. Bellamy turned to be met by a pair of blue eyes staring up at him.

“Haven’t you heard?” Bellamy asked, and looked away from Clarke, not being able to look at her as a rush of guilt washed over him once again.

“I did.” she admitted, and looked down at the ground for a moment before looking up at Bellamy again. “Just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

“I’m fine.”

“Figured.” she said in a mildly sarcastic tone.

There was a silence spreading between the two of them. None of them said anything for quite some time, but there was nothing awkward about it. Bellamy was thinking of Alice, Jasper, and everything that was going on around them with the Ice Nation, Praimfaya, and all the other clans.

“I need to go.” Clarke said, breaking the silence. “I need to see if mom needs help with Alice or anything.” she started walking towards medical, but turned around to look at Bellamy. “You coming?”

Bellamy inhaled deeply, looking around camp before nodding and walking up to Clarke. Together they walked to medical, side by side, in silence. Bellamy felt his stomach churn, an anxious feeling growing inside him as he got closer. What if Alice was dead?

As they got inside Bellamy noticed Jasper sitting on a chair beside the stretcher where Alice laid. He was leaning close to her, squeezing her petite, pale hand in both of his. Doctors and nurses continued to walk up to check on her, but it seemed like the surgery had been done. Bellamy felt his heart drop at the sight. It was all his fault. Luckily he had Clarke by his side, or else he would not have been able to be in there.

“Mom?” Clarke called, walking up to Abby where she stood by a little boy, shining with a flashlight down his throat.

“Clarke.” she exclaimed with a small smile as she turned her head to see her daughter. She turned the flashlight off and waved for Clarke to come closer to her. “I need your help here.”

Clarke nodded before looking up at Bellamy, giving him an apologetic smile before walking towards her mom. Bellamy felt a bit out of place, not really knowing what to do next. Was he going to walk up to Jasper and Alice, or was he going to come up with a lame excuse so that he could escape from the room that suddenly seemed to be suffocating him.

“Hey, Bellamy!” he heard a voice say over by the stretcher. Bellamy turned and saw Jackson looking at him, as well as Jasper who had turned his head from Alice’s unconscious body to give him a look of exasperation.

Bellamy’s stomach churned as he saw Jasper’s look. There was no turning around now, he knew he was there. He swallowed hard and walked up to Jackson where he stood a bit away from the stretcher, a protocol in his hand.

“How’s your arm?” Jackson asked, and lifted up Bellamy’s sleeve to look at the bandage around his bicep. Its white material had gotten a large dark red blood spot, and it hurt as soon as Bellamy even tried to move it around.

“Fine.” he said shortly, looking at Jackson as he tried to ignore the burning stare he felt from Jasper behind him.

“No pain?” Jackson asked, raising an eyebrow at the injured man in front of him.

Bellamy shook his head.

“No.”

Jackson gave him a look of disbelief, but decided to let it go. He knew that Bellamy wasn’t the type of person to complain about his own problems.

“Great.” Jackson said, and patted the protocol with his hand. “Well, I’m going to get some fresh bandage for your arm, stay right here.”

Bellamy nodded slightly, watching Jackson as he shot Jasper a quick glance before walking away to get what he needed. Bellamy felt how his throat went dry, feeling unprepared for whatever was about to come next. He slowly turned around and looked at Jasper who was already staring at him in blazing fury.

“You here to finish the job?” he spat, his voice drenched in venomous sarcasm. Bellamy could see how his eyes were red and puffy, indicating that he had previously been crying. Jasper rolled his eyes at the lack of response he got from Bellamy, and turned to look at the pale girl on the stretcher, still squeezing her hand in his.

“Jasper,” Bellamy began, taking a deep breath before being able to continue. “I’m sorry.”

Jasper looked up at him, his eyebrows deeply furrowed, and the furious look in his brown eyes being locked on him like a hawk looking at its prey.

“You’re sorry?” Jasper spat, letting go of Alice hand to stand up from the chair, it making a screeching sound against the floor as it was pushed back. “Oh, wow, I feel so much better now, because _Bellamy Blake_ is sorry!” he threw his arms out in a dramatic gesture, scoffing.

Bellamy looked down at the floor, shaking his head slightly. He knew he had made a huge mistake bringing Alice out with him, but he couldn’t do anything about it now. Everything was in ruins.

“That’s it?” Jasper yelled, tilting his head to the side to try and get Bellamy to look at him. “You’ve got nothing else to say other than that?”

Bellamy looked up at Jasper again, seeing how his eyes were filled with tears, on the verge of being spilled, and he too felt how his eyes started to water.

“And here I’ve walked around, thinking that I was the coward.” Jasper scoffed. “But in reality you were the coward, not me.”

“That’s enough.” Abby said in a stern voice as she stepped in, and took a grip of Jasper’s sleeve. She looked at the two emotional boys, an unconscious girl lying inbetween them on a stretcher. “Alice isn’t going to get better by the two of you fighting.”

Jasper pulled his arm away from her grip and muttered something under his breath before sitting down on the chair again, taking Alice’s hand in his the same way as before.

“Bellamy, come with me.” Abby said in a calmer voice, and gestured to Bellamy to follow her. He nodded and blinked away the tears before following her across the room where Clarke was standing, giving him a look of compassion, sympathy. She was about to open her mouth to say something but Bellamy cut her off.

“Save it, I don’t need to hear it.” he said in a low voice, and crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s up?” he changed the subject, and looked at Abby.

“Well,” she begun. “Since the last mission didn’t go as planned we have to come up with something else. Echo knows what we planned.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Bellamy said, and pursed his lips, trying to suppress the feeling of guilt and anxiety that washed up inside him once again. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah, we’ll take care of it, mom.” Clarke agreed, and nodded her head, her gaze wandering between her mother’s and Bellamy’s.

“Alice! Alice!” they all heard a voice yell from behind them. “Someone help!”

They turned around to see Jasper standing up, leaning over Alice as her body was shaking violently on the stretcher. He was cupping her face, his eyes desperately wandering over her body, not knowing what to do.

“Turn her to the side, Jasper!” Abby shouted, and excused herself to rush forwards towards the stretcher. “She’s having a seizure.”

Abby, along with other doctors, surrounded Alice in attempts to help her, leaving Clarke and Bellamy behind by the other side of the room.

“I need to see if I can help them.” Clarke said, and turned to look at Bellamy. He looked down at her and nodded understandingly.

“You go do that.”

“You coming?” she asked, looking at him with gentle eyes.

“No,” Bellamy shook his head, and looked over at Alice, seeing how Jasper watched the doctors try and save the girl who meant the most to him, with the most heartbroken look pasted onto his face. “I think it’s better if I’m not here right now.”

Clarke turned to see what Bellamy was looking at, and nodded once she noticed.

“Yeah, I understand.” she sighed. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

With that being said she walked over to the stretcher, joining the crowd of people. Bellamy watched her walk up to her mother, and ask if she could do anything to help. His gaze wandered, and was caught by Jasper who was staring at him, jaw clenched and tears on the verge of being spilled. Bellamy understood that he was beyond furious at the moment, and began to leave the room to avoid a new conflict.

 

It had been days since the incident, and Alice was struggling to get better. Every now and then she would get a minor seizure, and her wound had gotten infected even though they had treated it with the best care possible.

Jasper was sitting beside her every day, holding her hand and hoping for her to wake up. He never left her side, ever. Monty brought him food whenever he felt like Jasper hadn’t eaten in a while, and when Jasper got tired he rested his head beside Alice’s body, always making sure to hold her hand. Jasper was even too caught up in watching over Alice that he hadn’t had something to drink since.

Bellamy tried to stay away from there, not wanting to upset Jasper in any way. He understood that Jasper was still angry at him, and Clarke made sure to keep him updated on Alice’s recovery. Even though there wasn’t much of it.

“How you holdin’ up?” Monty asked, and put down a plate of food on a table beside Jasper.

Jasper looked up at him, and wiped away the remains of his tears that he had shed.

“How do you think?” he spat, and looked back at Alice. “She’s not getting any better.”

“Jasper, it’s been four days.” Monty sighed. “Don’t you think it’s time-”

“No!” Jasper shouted, and looked up at his best friend, his eyes wide as globes and spewing fire. “Don’t you dare say it, Monty!”

“You said it yourself; she’s not getting any better.”

Jasper let go of Alice’s hand, and stood up, pushing Monty back with one hand so that he stumbled  back.

“That’s what they said about me.” he said with gritted teeth. “But she never gave up on me, and you didn’t either, so why should I?”

“That was different, Jasper.” Monty said, keeping his voice calm. “She has gotten professional help and medication, and all we had was some antidote from the grounders.”

“Yeah, of course you would say that.” Jasper scoffed. “You are just like Bellamy; you want to kill everyone I love too. Just like you killed _her_.”

Jasper didn’t say her name, but he didn’t have to to make Monty understand who he was talking about. Monty could never forget about what happened at Mount Weather, for he had nightmares about it every night.

“Jasper, I-”

“No!” Jasper yelled, and threw the plate Monty had brought onto the ground, it slamming against the floor with a loud clash, the food rolling across the floor. “You do not get to have a say in this, nor do you get to defend your actions. What’s done is done, she’s never coming back!”

Monty looked down at the floor, and swallowed hard. He knew he couldn’t do anything to make this situation any better. So instead he nodded, and walked away, leaving Jasper to return to his former position beside Alice, holding her hand.

Two more days passed, and Jasper had begun to lose hope that Alice was ever waking up. There had been one time where she had seemed to wake up, but Abby had told him that it was only a muscle reaction that had caused her to squeeze his hand, nothing else.

He was still sitting beside her, squeezing and leaving gentle kisses on her hand as tears streamed down his face, begging for her to wake up.

“Please, Alice.” he whispered. “I won’t let you die.”

He knew that his begging was useless, he had begged for several days and nothing had happened, but he didn’t want to realise what was about to come. Everyone in camp had already started treating and talking about Alice like she was dead. It hurt Jasper, it was like everyone had stopped caring.

“Please don’t leave me, I love you.” he sobbed, and softly caressed her hand with his thumb.

“Hey.” he heard a soft voice say from behind him. He turned his head to see Clarke standing behind him.

“I’m not going to leave her.” he said, and looked back at the slimmed-out girl laying in front of him on the stretcher.

“I know.” Clarke said in the same gentle tone. “I’m here to check on her.”

Jasper followed Clarke’s movements with his gaze as she walked around the stretcher to stand opposite to him.

“I thought you had given up,” he said in a quiet voice. “Everyone else has.”

Clarke shot him a quick glance and a sympathetic smile before looking down at Alice again. She took her pulse, and lifted up her shirt to look at the wound.

“I didn’t give up on you, did I?” she chuckled softly, and took some alcohol to clean the stitched wound with.

“This is different.” Jasper admitted, remembering what Monty had told him a few days ago. Ever since what Monty had said to him all it had done was to haunt Jasper, echoing over and over inside his head.

“Doesn’t mean it’s impossible, right?”

Jasper didn’t respond, all he did was sniffle quietly and gently caress Alice’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Clarke, come here.” he heard Bellamy say from behind him, but he didn’t bother to look at him. He didn’t want to, keeping in mind what he had done.

Clarke sighed, and walked over to him, leaving Jasper alone with Alice again.

Bellamy and Clarke were standing by the door behind Jasper, talking quietly to one another, probably not realising that Jasper could still hear them.

 _“What are you doing?”_ Jasper heard Bellamy say to Clarke. _“She’s not getting any better, and you know it.”_

Jasper heard Clarke let out a deep sigh.

 _“Yes, I do, but he doesn’t.”_ she whispered back, making Jasper’s heart sink in his chest. _“He doesn’t want to admit it to himself.”_

Jasper bit his bottom lip, and tried to blink away the tears that began to burn behind his eyelids. Of course Clarke wasn’t there to help, she, too, wanted her to die, just like everyone else.

 _“What are you trying to achieve here?”_ Bellamy asked, his voice sounding slightly annoyed.

 _“We need to kill her.”_ Clarke said, this time a little lower. _“We do not have time for this anymore. Praimfaya is only days away and here people are going around and talking about Alice, and how Jasper is sitting here next to her like he’s mold on a tree.”_

Jasper started grinding his teeth as he heard what Clarke said. He felt hurt, and angry, but decided not to do anything about it. He was too exhausted and devastated to do anything.

 _“You can’t just kill her, Clarke.”_ Bellamy whispered in a harsh tone. _“She’s one of us.”_

_“What are we supposed to do then? We need people to focus on finishing building before the wave comes, you know that.”_

Jasper was angry at Bellamy, but he appreciated his attempt to get Clarke to leave Alice alone. His main anger was targeted at Clarke at the moment. He couldn’t believe how she much she had changed since they first had landed on the ground. How could she just be fine with killing one of her own?

Bellamy began saying something to Clarke, but Jasper got distracted once he felt Alice’s fingers twitch in his hands. He quickly turned his attention to her, seeing how her breathing began to quicken with an unsteady pace.

“Alice?” he exclaimed, and shot up from the chair. He cupped her face and heard how she let out a low grunt. “Alice!”

He let out a chuckle, both in panic and relief over Alice, and looked around the room.

“I need some help here!”

Both Clarke and Bellamy rushed over, both of them looking like they had seen a ghost, with pale faces and eyes wide as globes. Jasper let out a chuckle once again, a smile spreading across his face.

“She’s awake!” he exclaimed in excitement. “Alice! Hey, I’m here!”

“I’ll go get my mom.” Clarke said, her voice monotone as she was probably in shock over what was going on. She looked at Alice one last time before she rushed to get Abby. Meanwhile Bellamy stood by the stretcher, his eyes wandering over the girl who was coughing and grunting as Jasper still held her face in his hands, letting his thumbs brush over her cheeks.

“What’s going on?” Abby said as she entered the room, with Clarke, Monty and Jackson behind her.

“It’s Alice,” Bellamy said, his voice raspy, and weak. “She’s- She’s awake.”

Abby walked up to the stretcher, and asked everyone to stand back so that she could take a proper look at Alice.

“I can’t believe it!” Jasper chuckled, and ran his hands over his face, and strutted around the room, unable to contain the sudden joy that erupted through him.

“Jasper,” Abby said in a low voice, but Jasper didn’t seem to listen. “Jasper!” she said once again, this time louder with a more stern voice.

Jasper stopped in his tracks, and looked at Abby, his smile slowly dropping once he saw her face.

“What?” he asked, feeling how the joy got replaced by anxiety. “What is it?”

Abby didn’t say anything, but shook her head, and looked at the girl on the stretcher. Jasper felt his heart drop, and he rushed forward to the small girl, panic filling him.

“Alice?” he asked, his voice shaky. “Alice?”

“It was just another reaction, Jasper.” Abby explained, her voice drenched in sympathy for the boy who had thought he was getting his best friend back. “She’s in the same condition as before.”

“No,” Jasper said in a low voice, feeling how tears began to well up in his eyes. “No, no, no, no.”

“I’m sorry, Jasper.” Monty said, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“She’s not dead!” Jasper yelled, and pushed Monty’s hand off of him. “She’s not dead, so stop talking about her like she is!”

“Jasper,” Clarke sighed. “She won’t wake up, it’s time to let her go.”

“No! You don’t get to decide that!” Jasper shouted, and pointed with his finger at Clarke, feeling how tears began to stream down his face. “You’re not God, Clarke! You do not get to decide who lives and dies!”

“Look at her, Jasper!” Clarke argued, her voice just as loud as Jasper’s. “She’s been like this for six days, and she’s not getting any better! Look how pale she is, how skinny she is! You’re only making her suffer!”

“Who even are you anymore?” Jasper shouted, throwing his arms out. “Where’s that Clarke that had faith in us? Cuz she certainly isn’t here anymore! Where’s that Clarke who had faith in me after I got speared through the chest?”

Clarke didn’t say anything, only tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she looked at Jasper with a look of anger and guilt.

“Jasper,” Monty said, his voice alot calmer than theirs. “This is not under the same conditions, you know that.”

“Oh, go float yourself, Monty!” Jasper spat, and turned to look at him, shaking his head in disgust over the betrayal of his best friend.

“No, you have to get your a grip of reality, Jasper.” Monty said, taking a step forward. “Alice is as good as dead, she’s not going to wake up.”

“Don’t.” Jasper whispered with gritted teeth. “Don’t say that.”

Their argument was interrupted by coughs coming from the stretcher. They all turned around to look at Alice who was lying on the stretcher, Jackson standing next to it to examine her. Jasper rushed forward and looked at her, his eyes roaming over her in pure desperation.

“I’m not dead yet.” Alice coughed out with a weak raspy voice.

“Alice.” Jasper exhaled in relief, and sunk down into a crouching position to get down to her level, taking her hand in his.

“Water.” Alice whispered, a few coughs following her single word.

“Get her some water, quick!” Jasper exclaimed, turning his head to look at the group who was staring at the girl in shock. Bellamy was the first to move and rush over to give Alice his water bottle he had in a latch around his belt.

Bellamy and Jasper both helped Alice sit up so that she could drink from Bellamy’s water bottle. She chugged down the whole bottle before wiping the water away from the corners of her mouth, and coughed slightly.

“You should probably lay down again.” Abby said, and walked up to the stretcher, gently pressing Alice down onto the stretcher again by her shoulders.

“What’s happening?” she asked, still trying to adjust her eyes to the bright white light in the room. “Why is everyone here?”

“You got struck with a knife through your chest, Alice.” Bellamy said, his voice low, and almost unsure. “It struck you right underneath your heart.”

“Oh.” was all she said. She blinked a few times and looked up, seeing the teary-eyed Jordan boy standing beside her, holding her hand. Once she saw him a weak smile spread across her face, but she didn’t say anything.

“I knew you’d make it, Alice.” Jasper said, smiling at her. “You wouldn’t leave before you managed to get my act together.”

Alice tried to laugh at his joke, but felt how pain jolted through her body when she tried.

“Jasper.” she whispered, and squeezed his hand the best she could.

“I’m here.” he chuckled, and stroke some of her blonde hair away from her face. He sniffled, and looked into her hazy, blue eyes, thinking how much he had missed seeing them.

“I guess you have returned the favour now.” Alice joked, and smiled cheaply at Jasper. Jasper laughed slightly, his smile growing as he remembered the promise he had made her after he had been speared after the first day on the ground.

“Excuse me,” Abby said, breaking Jasper’s and Alice’s moment. “But I need to run some tests on Alice now.”

Jasper looked from Alice, and up at Abby before looking back at Alice again. He nodded his head while he pursed his lips, letting go of Alice’s hand before stepping away from the stretcher.

“I’ll stay right here.” he reassured her.

 

Alice was up and about after only three days, even though Abby had sternly told her that she was not allowed to run or do any sort of drastic movements. Her recovery was quick, which was shocking to everyone in Arkadia, but no one seemed to complain. Everyone was tired of people dying.

“Are you sure you’ve stopped drinking?” Alice asked Jasper as they were strolling around Arkadia with a slow pace.

“Well, I haven’t had one single drop since you had to play the hero.” Jasper said, and shot her a smile.

“I was a hero.” Alice nodded, and looked forward, trying to act nonchalant.

“Sure.” Jasper chuckled. “Just like me then.”

Alice scoffed, and looked up at Jasper again, squinting as the bright sun was shining down at them.

“You wish.”

Jasper stopped in his tracks, and stared down at her, pretending to look shocked.

“You don’t think I’m a hero?” he asked, pointing with his index finger at himself.

Alice tapped with her finger against her cheek, looking around as if she was thinking really hard about it.

“No.” she finally said, pursing her lips as she shook her head. “Not really.”

“Oh, go float yourself.” Jasper said jokingly, and gently pushed her shoulder, making Alice giggle. They finished their stroll around camp and went inside to go to Jasper’s room.

“Wanna compare scars?” Jasper asked, pretending to be confident, with one eyebrow raised as he stared at Alice where she sat down on his bed. “I bet mine is cooler than yours.”

“Yeah, sure, Jordan.” she chuckled and stood up, pulling her shirt up to reveal her stitched up wound. “Try and beat this.”

“I’m sure I can.” Jasper countered, and lifted up his shirt, revealing the pink scar that ran across the right side of his chest.

“Nice try, sweetie.” Alice said, and shook her head. “Mine’s way cooler.”

Jasper scoffed, and shook his head.

“Yeah, right.”

Alice pretended to look offended, and pointed to her healing wound.

“Can’t you see it?”

“I can see your bra.” Jasper said with a cheeky smile.

Alice looked down, seeing that her black bra was on full display as the wound was placed right underneath it. She felt her cheeks heating up as she pulled down her shirt, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You’re such a douche.” she laughed.

Jasper laughed, and let go of his shirt as well.

“Only for you.” he joked and winked at her, making her roll her eyes.

“I hate you.” she chuckled, and shook her head at his silliness.

“Right back atcha’.”

They looked at eachother, neither of them saying anything. Alice felt how her heart started racing as she looked into his brown eyes, her heartbeat surging in her ears. Jasper took a step forward towards her, his gaze flickering down to her lips before meeting with her eyes again.

Alice felt how jolts shot through her body as Jasper stood close to her, looking down at her with adoration filling his puppy-brown eyes. Jasper cupped her cheeks, and smiled nervously before slowly pressing his soft lips to hers, erasing the space between them.

She was stunned at first, the feeling of his warm lips against hers being so unusual, but after a few seconds she melted into it, and started to kiss him back. Their lips moved in sync as Alice reached up to rest her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

Once they pulled away they were both slightly out of breath, their cheeks equally as flushed, and both of them having smiles pasted across their faces. Neither of them said anything for a long while, only their eyes looking deeply into each others.

The silence broke with them starting to giggle, neither of them really knowing how what to say after the moment they had just shared.

“So,” Jasper said after a while. “What happens next?”

Alice shrugged her shoulders, chuckling softly.

“I don’t know.”

“Wherever the day will take us.” Jasper smiled, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Wherever the day will take us.” she mimicked, smiling from ear to ear as she rested her head against his chest.  
She knew they were far from perfect, and they had a long way to go before they were both fully healthy again, but with a little help from eachother they could be the two kids who first landed on the ground. But for now she was happy. Happy to have her best friend back, and happy to be alive.


End file.
